


Splinters

by DreamerInSilico



Series: Splinters [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Almost Canon-Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerInSilico/pseuds/DreamerInSilico
Summary: A weighty discussion in Breith Eaman, a promise made, and a desperate inquiry of a begrudgingly-acknowledged god.





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Three drabbles written for the Janelle Monae lyrics table challenge on Dreamwidth. Individual headings are the lyric prompts, from the album "Dirty Computer." I enjoy the irony of the third one, and it's actually the one I wrote first.

_ 1\. You better know what you're fighting for _

“I don’t want to forget!  I gave everything for this truth.  You remember.” Iovara’s face is set in ghostly distress.  

“I remember more than that,” Acantha insists, desperate.  “Other lives, we have known each other before. If we can find each other again and again… we can find other things, as well.”

Green eyes search hers piercingly, seeking truth and after a long moment, seeming to find it.  Iovara nods once, slowly. 

“Will you fight for it, now that you know?  Will you make a new path for us to follow?”

“I will fight for the truth, and for us.”

 

...  
  


 

_ 2.  Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love? _

“What… sorts of lives do you remember?”  The question is hesitant, yet wondering.

Acantha finds herself smiling wistfully, ruefully.  “Rival heirs to rival families. A noble lady and a ruffian who became her bodyguard.  Warriors, shield-sisters, who remembered some of those pasts.” She pauses, lips twisting wryly.  “And one very long life I spent alone.”

“...You were a dragon,” Iovara surmises, more affectionately amused than surprised. 

“I was.”  

“I wish I could share some of those memories.” 

“Perhaps one day, you will.”   _ If you let me free you _ . 

“I want to,” Iovara whispers.  “So I’ll find you again, my love.”

 

...

 

_ 3.  Heaven is betting on us _

“There is something I want from you.  Done your bidding enough, I have, and will do more.  Give me one thing.” 

“I’ve given you many things, Watcher.  But make your request.” 

Acantha is afraid to ask, all of a sudden, but she has to know.  “Where is the soul of Iovara ix Ensios, now? Reborn? Kidnapped by Eothas?”  

The Pallid Knight’s expression and tone are impassive as ever, but something about her demeanor still hints at amusement.  “It is in the Beyond, where you bade it go and wait for you.”

Small comfort, given present circumstances.  But enough, for now.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm still writing the long one. I've been doing a lot of shortfic prompts lately, and they're coming faster and faster, so hopefully my brain's finally waking back up enough to tackle the bigger projects again.


End file.
